Problem: Convert the angle 3.87 radians into degrees. (Round to the nearest degree.)
To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $3.87 \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $222^{\circ}$ (round to nearest integer here)